


Молнии попадают в идиотов

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Gavry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slice of Life, Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Про Стива, Баки и грозу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Молнии попадают в идиотов

**Author's Note:**

> Смена фокала.
> 
> Перевод [Salamat iskevät idiootteihin](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=49267.msg930629) by Violetu  
> Язык: Suomi  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_Стив почему-то всегда был неравнодушен к грохоту и вспышкам яркого света, а после сыворотки полюбил их еще сильнее: больше не приходилось бояться, что слабое сердце остановится от испуга. После возвращения из ледяного сна он порой тоже чувствовал себя во время грозы так, словно возвращается домой, потому что раскаты грома и блеск молний напоминали о войне. А на войне был Баки._

_Он много раз сидел на подоконнике в своей новой квартире, смотрел на бушующий шторм и представлял себе, что за спиной шелестят шаги босых ног и крепкие руки обхватывают его тело, как когда-то очень, очень давно._

_«Слезай, Стив, – всегда говорил Баки их тесной квартирке, куда Стив мысленно переносился во время грозы. – Пока в тебя молния не попала»._

_По всему телу побежали мурашки, Стив закрыл глаза и обнял себя за плечи, пытаясь воскресить в памяти запах Баки. Со временем самые важные мелочи постепенно испарились из памяти – тепло тела, прижавшегося к его собственному, и тот оттенок серого, который принимали глаза Баки во время грозы. И запах… Исчезли, как исчезают молнии и гром, сменяясь моросящим дождем. А потом сквозь тучи выглянуло солнце._

***

Первый удар грома прозвучал где-то вдалеке, и Стив даже не подумал, что гроза может вызвать какие-то проблемы. Он сидел на веранде рядом с Баки и просто наслаждался видом темнеющего неба, ощущением близкого дождя, висящим в воздухе запахом озона.

*

Баки никогда не любил громкие звуки. Даже после того, как вышел из крио в Ваканде. Да и раньше, в тридцатые, тоже терпеть не мог, а Стив с идиотской храбростью все торчал во время грозы на подоконнике, изображая из себя громоотвод! Мама часто говорила, когда они были детьми: «Молнии попадают в идиотов».

Зимний Солдат прожил жизнь среди грохота, шума и пламени, и в конце концов неимоверно устал быть бессловесным и незаметным, оружием, к которому прикрутили глушитель – всегда, что бы он ни делал. Баки хотел вырвать из себя войну, взрывы, яркие вспышки выстрелов – но избавиться от них казалось проще, чем от незаметности и молчания. Как найти золотую середину?

Гроза подходила все ближе. Как снова стать тем Баки Барнсом, который оттаскивал Стива от окна, заворачивал его в одеяло и обнимал, хотя в действительности сам нуждался в близости и защите? Сейчас ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет отыскать в себе того Баки.

Баки неслышно поднялся и скользнул в дом, оставив Стива дожидаться дождя в одиночестве.

*

– Баки, а помнишь, как ты в Бруклине… – начал Стив, когда первые тяжелые капли упали на поверхность озера, но, еще не договорив, заметил, что остался один. – Баки?

Он вскочил, поддавшись необъяснимой панике: Баки только что сидел рядом, куда он мог деться? Приоткрытая дверь чуть скрипнула под порывом холодного ветра, несущего обещание грозы. Стив повернулся спиной к дождю, вошел в хижину и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Все было на месте: медный кофейник на полке в прихожей, барометр рядом. Пахло привычно и по-домашнему, ни хлороформа, ни других неправильных запахов. Значит, Баки не похитили. Теплый солнечный свет, проникающий в кухню сквозь кружевные занавески, сменился предгрозовым иссиня-серым. Баки на кухне не было.

– Баки? – снова позвал Стив, выходя из кухни в гостиную.

– Я здесь, – донеслось из спальни так тихо, что без сыворотки Стив вряд ли бы расслышал. 

Он пошел на голос. Баки сидел на кровати, его почти не было видно из-под груды одеял и подушек, которые он на себя навалил – Стив, наверное, рассмеялся бы, если бы не лицо, бледное и серьезное, едва заметное под этой грудой. Он торопливо опустился рядом на край постели. 

– Я не… 

– Что, Бак?

– Я никогда не любил грозу, – признался Баки, обращаясь больше к собственным коленям, чем к Стиву.

– Иди сюда… 

Стив отодвинул половину одеял и, пробравшись за спину Баки, обхватил его обеими руками, прижал к себе. Потом накинул одеяло сверху на них обоих – получился маленький, только для двоих, шалаш из одеял и подушек. Молний за окошком спальни теперь было почти не видно, и удары грома звучали тише и мягче, когда по крыше забарабанил дождь.

– Так лучше? – прошептал он прямо в шею Баки и поймал ответную дрожь. Баки ничего не ответил, но крепче прижался спиной к груди Стива – тоже вполне себе ответ.

Ноздри наполнил знакомый, утерянный, казалось, давно и навсегда запах, и Стив, не удержавшись, запечатлел в волосах Баки легкий поцелуй.

*

Баки закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Потом повернулся и уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива.

Может, ему все-таки удастся отыскать того, прежнего Баки. А может, и искать не нужно… Может быть, хватит того, что он нашел Стива, а Стив нашел его.

Баки уснул под ровное дыхание Стива и звуки уходящей грозы. А когда гроза вернулась через несколько недель, она уже почти его не побеспокоила.


End file.
